Total Drama Crossover
by BugsBunny10
Summary: This story features the collaboration of when the Total Drama series and the Grojband worlds collide. After Kin's newest invention goes haywire, Grojband soon find themselves in an unknown world of secrets, romance and old relationships that caused some Total Drama.
1. Introduction

**Total Drama Crossover**

The crossover fanfic story of Grojband and the Total Drama series.

Okay. So I'm working on my very first crossover, but I ran into one huge problem. I got nothing. Once so ever. So I'm asking everyone who is interested in this story to send me some ideas on why should be the plot. The best one will be featured in this fanfic since I'm broke and have no money. Thank you so much and hopefully I'll see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Total Drama Crossover: When Two Worlds Collide

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry its been a while since I updated the intro of this crossover. I was so busy with school and I didn't have enough time to think of it. Plus I've heard that **_**Total Drama **_**was now on its fifth season so I wanna wait and found out what's going on. But I'm finally here. Now while I was away, I have all these amazing ideas for the crossover. All of you guys have very good ideas and because of it, you will all be featured in the story. So here is chapter one of the Total Drama Crossover. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"What did you made now, Kin?" Laney asked pointing at Kin's new invention.

"It's the teleportation devise," Kin answered.

"It looks more like an old TV with wire hangers and tin foil."

"This happens to be the first guarantee working time machine that could send you anywhere you want to go," Kin said. "Just turn to the station to wherever you want to go, press the red button and you're in." To prove his point, Kin turn the television to a show on Cartoon Network called _Total Drama. _Total Drama is now on its fifth season called _Total Drama: All Stars._

Laney hated the show. "Okay, but why did you have to turn it to this show?"

"What? It's a good show," Kin answered.

Soon Corey, who just came out of the bathroom soon joined his friends/bandmates in the garage. "Man you guys might not want to go in there," he said. " What's going on here?"

Laney grunted with frustration. "Kin made a devise that can take us inside the TV and he put on Total Drama."

"Did somebody say Total Drama?" Kon said who was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh man," corey said. He also hated the show. "Why you guys watched that show?"

"It's awesome," Kin said.

"Yeah did you know that Mike had been into juvie like Duncan?" Kon added.

"I don't get this show," Lamey said.

"I'm with you Lanes," Corey said. "I mean what mindless goon want to see some teenagers fight for their lives for money?"

"KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA: ALL STARS," Trina yelled. She went back in her room and slammed the door shut.

"Does that answer your question?" Laney said. Both she and Corey laughed. "GOod one, Lanes," Corey said. This caused Laney to blushed for she still holds a deep crush on the blue haired rock star.

In Trina's room, she slammed the door and had an angry look on her face as always.

"LEave it up to my little brother to hate on a show that obviously have much more sense than him and his annoying little band," she said as she laid back on top of her bed. Trina was watching a new episode of Total Drama: All Stars that features Alejandro battling against his older brother in a boxing ring. She soon realized about the invention Kin was making. She went back outside and see Grojband still working on it.

"Almost done?" Corey asked.

"Almost," Kin answered. "All we have to do is let the invention charge overnight."

"What happens if we use it now?" Laney asked.

"All I know is something bad can happen so never touch the red button." Grojband then left and soon Trina have an evil plan as always. "If that machine can send anyone inside of the TV, I can press it and send Corey and his friends are gone forever." As Trina laughed evilly, Mina soon popped out of nowhere.

"Good idea Trina," she said. "Then Corey and his friends will see how it feels to be part of a reality show." Trina then realized how her plan will backfired on her.

"What?" she said. "Then that means my loser little brother and his loser band will be better than me. Okay change of plans. I sneak in there and press that button and is it I, Trina Riffin, who will be much popular and famous than Morageband."

"Can I come?" Mina asked.

"You're not in this crossover." Mina sign and walked out the scene never to be seen or mentioned again throughout this story. Soon Grojband later went inside the house to get something to snack on. That was Trina's cue.

She slowly went downstairs into the garage and scan around Kin's invention. She turns the TV on and see Total Drama was still on. Trina then finds a small red button under the Power button. Once she pressed it, the entire machine began to rock like crazy and began shaking. Trina slowly backed up from the devise. In the kitchen, Grojband was eating some nachos and drinking some soda.

"I don't understand you guys," Laney said mentioning about the way Corey, Kin and Kon were eating their nachos. Soon, they hear a commotion coming from the garage. They raced outside and Kon see the devise was going haywire.

"AHHHH!" Kin screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We have to stop it," Laney said. Soon the band ran straight to the machine and try to get control it, but was unsuccessful. Soon after a minute, Grojband and Trina was gone. Kin's invention had made them disappear. Soon all five of them can be seen falling from the sky and landing on what seemed to be a sanded beach.

"Uhh man," Kon said. Corey soon got up holding his head. "Is everyone okay" he asked. Laney, Kin and Kon all said yes. Trina was the last person to gotten up from the ground.

"Well I hope you're happy," Corey said obviously mad at his older sister.

"I was until you and your crummy little band had to follow me here," Trina answered.

"What? We didn't follow you."

"You were the one who had to play around Kin's machine," Laney nearly screamed.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you all have talent," Trina said. Laney had just about enough. But just as she was about to pounce on Trina, Corey quickly grab a hold of her and managed to calm her down.

"Look Laney. Let's just worry about getting back home." corey said. Soon he later whispered in her ear "and then you can do whatever you want." Laney soon have an evil smile on her face. "Where are we anyway?" Corey asked.

"We must be on some kind of beach," Kin said.

"Doesn't that mountain seem awfully familiar?" Trina said as she pointed to a mountain that was like at least 10,000 feet high. Soon all five of them were all doused with water. They later pointed to two people who had just dived in the water. Kin, Kon and Trina were shocked to see the familiar faces.

"Is that…" the three said. It was Mike and Zoey from Total Drama: All Stars.

**Well there you guys have it. The first chapter of this Total Drama and Grojband crossover is done. Now I've decided to start uploading during the weekend, only to focus more on my schoolwork. But this is not over by a long shot. You'll be hearing more from me. See you guys soon.**


	3. Author's Note

**Total Drama Crossover**

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. It's BugsBunny10 also known as the creator of this total drama and Grojband crossover. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have some news. I've decided to put the crossover on a hold. Only because I've noticed that Total Drama: All Stars is about to come to a close, so I want to see how the ending will turned out before I continue to update. But no worries. The story will not be ending. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**But I will be back to finish updating soon. I'm just asking for some time. Again…sorry for the delay, but I will make up for it. But for now, this is Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
